GAY FAIRY
by Naokyy
Summary: Ou quand la fée des gays decide d'unir Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy...CADEAU à Tomoe youri!


Bonjour bonjour ! Un petit OS que je voulais absolument faire, un petit cadeau pour ma Tomoe-chan, notre fée des gays :) J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en prendrais autant à la lire ! Petit info concernant **INSANE, **elle n'est pas abandonnée loin de là mais avec les exams et les vacances ont a eu du mal à l'avancer, toujours est-il que le chapitre deux est en fin d'écriture donc le un devrais arriver dans les prochains jours ! (pour informations, le chapitre trois est à la moitie ^^)

Un grand merci à Strifyspectra

qui m'a corrigé tout ça !

N'oubliez pas les reviews, j'adore ça :P

Naokyy !

/TATATALALALALALA HARDGAYFAIRY HARDGAYFAIRY TATATALALALALA/ (sur l'air de « afro circus » de Madagascar 3)

Il était une fois dans un royaume très, très, très (très) lointain, vivait une fée un peu particulière. Voisine de la fée clochette, de la marraine la fée, la fée bleue, la fée des dents, de Flora, Pâquerette et Pimprenelle et autres fées en tout genres, la fée des gays était un peu plus particulière et excentrique que ses congénères. Elle habitait un pays arc-en-ciel peuplé de poneys multicolores et de papillons criant des « Philipe ! » à tout va, les nuages affichant de grands sourires heureux à tout passant. C'était un pays rempli de forêts, de plaines, de montagnes de bonbons et de guimauves et de volcans de chocolats.

Tout le monde y vivait heureux, personne en ce petit pays ne vivait seul, toujours accompagné d'un ou d'une partenaire. Chacun vivait comme il le voulait et respectait grandement l'habitante de l'énorme château rose plastique qui surplombait le royaume.

Il y vivait, en effet, la fée des gays. Du haut de son mètre soixante-dix, elle portait une robe tutu aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, une magnifique paire d'ailes bleues et violettes dans le dos, des mèches de toutes les couleurs dans ses cheveux noirs frisés et une baguette en forme d'étoile d'où s'échappait une multitude de paillette . Son visage ne montrait pas d'âge et ses yeux vert marrons montraient une grande sagesse et d'expérience, un petit sourire collé sur ses lèvres. Belle était un mot qu'on dirait inventé pour elle.

Tranquillement assise à son bureau poney dans son fauteuil en plastique rose, elle regardait, les yeux plissés, les tas de feuilles devant elle. Chaque petit tas se composaient d'une petite pile de fiches, affichant une photo et une rapide description, qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se réduire.

Elle soupira et pris un paquet, chaque tas présentait un entourage d'amis ou de persones potables, elle commença alors à les faires défiler entre ses doigts, balançant au sol les refus.

« -hum….non

-…non…

-non…..

-n…ooh…. »

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres multicolores, une petite langue se baladant sur elles avec délectations. Lui ! Il était parfait, et elle se demandait pourquoi il était encore célibataire, brun, charmeur, apparemment un héro au courage intarissable et sacrément bien foutu. Elle posa la fiche de coté et recommença son tri rassemblant ses papiers d'un coup de baguette magique.

« -…non…

-trop roux, Encore trop roux, toujours trop roux….c'est quoi ce bordel ? Encore trop roux.

-Trop boutonneux

-Trop bronzé

-Trop petit

-Pas assez grand

-Trop blond

-Pas assez blond et trop frisé !

-…..Oooh….. »

Elle écarquilla ses yeux verts et fit un énorme sourire en lisant la description. Un beau blond pareil en pleine rivalité avec le brun de toute à l'heure… Un défi que la fée de gays ne pouvait que relever !

/TATATALALALALALA HARDGAYFAIRY HARDGAYFAIRY TATATALALALALA/

Loin de se douter de l'attention dont ils faisaient preuve, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se disputaient joyeusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Leur relation était particulière, exceptionnellement passionnelle et très…mouvementé. En pleine guerre, le survivant passait ses nerfs sur le blond qui le lui rendait bien. Leurs journées étaient réglées comme cela et sans leur dose de disputes, ils étaient exécrables toute la journée…. Bien qu'avec leurs disputes, ils ne soient pas non plus très aimables.

C'était un véritable calvaire pour leurs amis qui se barraient direct lorsqu'ils apercevaient l'un des deux au bout du couloir, préférant garder leurs membres et cheveux intacts et priant pour que cela se finisse enfin. Mais c'était sans savoir que leurs prières allaient être exhaussées et pas par n'importe qui.

En effet, du haut de son château conçu par son amie Barbie, la fée des gays était penchée sur son miroir aux rebords changeant de couleurs, observant les deux ennemis avec un sourire malicieux. Ça allait être une vraie partie de plaisir…. Elle agita sa baguette magique d'où s'échappaient de multiples paillettes qui traversèrent le miroir.

Encore une de leur dispute. Draco était sur Harry, le martelant de coups de poings, bloquant autant qu'il le pouvait les coups de genou qu'il recevait, refoulant la douleur dans ses cotes et ses poings, gardant les yeux rivés dans ceux de son ennemi. Ils étaient sombres, le visage marqué de coup, répondant aux assauts du Malfoy, criant sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir bouger, il se débattait et se fut un coup de genou bien placé qui les fit se retourner et se fut au tour d'Harry de marteler le blond. Mais son poing s'arrêta en l'air lorsqu'il aperçut les lèvres rougies de Malfoy.

Elles semblaient recouvertes d'un gloss, brillant et émettant une odeur des plus attirantes. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et lorsqu'il voulut reprendre son geste, une nouvelle odeur fruitée passa sous nez sous forme d'une légère poudre dorée. Il regarda le blond dans les yeux et resta immobile quelques secondes qui lui parèrent être une éternité. Son adversaire était dans la même position, le regardant les yeux grands ouverts, Harry ne ressemblait plus du tout à quelqu'un qui était entrain de se battre mais qui sortait d'une partie de jambe en l'air, les lèvres rougies d'une sorte de liquide qui semblait étrangement attirant, les cheveux en pétard et des marques sur le visage qui prenaient tout d'un coup un autre sens. Ils clignèrent tout les deux des yeux en voyant passer une trainée rose et se relevèrent en quatrième vitesse. Ils ne dirent pas un mot et enlevant la poussière sur leurs vêtements, ils se jaugèrent du regard avant de s'écarter dans un mouvement digne.

La fée des gays haussa un sourcil avant d'afficher un petit sourire, ça serait plus dur que ce qu'elle avait prévu, ils ne semblaient pas prêt a accepter leur fatidique et oh merveilleux destin. Elle allait devoir faire preuve de patience –ce qui n'était pas son fort, préférant largement le passage à l'action- et de persévérance. Foie de Fée des Gays, ces deux là ne s'en sortiraient pas !

« -huhuhuhuhuhuhu …. »

Au plus grand plaisir de leurs amis, Harry et Draco ne se parlaient quasiment plus depuis quelques jours, se lançant juste des regards étonnamment froids. Si froids que leur amis frissonnaient dès qu'ils en voyaient un et s'étonnaient de ne pas voir l'un des deux devenir un glaçon. A vrai dire ils étaient très perturbés. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs disputes, ils s'étaient vus différemment.

Et ça allait en s'aggravant, croisant à tous les coins de couloirs une étrange trainée rose ou dorée, une odeur douce et la nuit c'était le pire. Ils voyaient des images extrêmement gênantes pour eux et totalement inadaptés à la situation. Aucun des deux ne l'acceptaient et ils faisaient tout pour s'éviter, ne se regardaient quasiment plus sauf pour se convaincre que ce n'était que des rêves. Plus les jours passaient et plus la tension était présente, chacun des deux devenant de plus en plus tendus et moroses. Ils se repoussaient tellement que leurs haine s'accentuaient jusqu'à devoir les éviter à tout moment de la journée de peur de se prendre un sort pour un mot qui pourraient leur faire penser à une chose inconnue.

La fée des gays trépignait sur place, son paquet de pop corn dans une main elle en grignotait quelques uns en souriant. Ils étaient vraiment têtus, mais c'était tellement bon de les voir se tourner autour, refusant l'inévitable vérité. Mais ce qui faisait encore plus plaisir à notre fée des gays, c'était de voir qu'elle avait vu juste, ces deux là avaient déjà une petite attirance, il suffisait juste de la faire sortir. Elle allait de nouveau agiter sa baguette magique lorsque le carillon de son château retenti. Ah c'était l'heure du thé. Ces voisines les fées et poneys magiques étaient déjà là.

Elle se leva, rajusta son jupon et sa coiffure avant de se présenter à la porte, un sourire Colgate sur les lèvres, prête à gouter les dernières nouveautés culinaires de chaque royaume.

La fée des gays fulminait. Jamais au grand JAMAIS on ne lui avait fait ce coup là. De toute sa longue vie rose et pleine de paillettes, même parmi tous les habitants de son royaume, même parmi tous les arcs-en-ciel. JAMAIS au grand JAMAIS on ne l'avait interrompue dans ses manigances. C'était son boulot, toute sa vie et sa plus grande satisfaction, et elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Ce n'était pas un homme immonde au regard de serpent aussi fier et fort soit-il qui allait la déranger ! Ça allait chauffer et ce Voiledemorve n'en sortirait pas intact. NON MAIS ! Il avait OSÉ la déranger ELLE, il avait OSÉ séparer SES PROIES.

La fée des gays entra dans une colère rose.

Elle faisait les cents pas réfléchissant à toute allure des différentes tortures qu'elle pourrait faire subir à ce serpent et à comment elle allait arranger cet affront.

Cette chose avait fait prisonnier et torturer son petit protégé de blond, l'éloignant de son brun qui semblait avoir soudainement oublié tout ce pour quoi elle c'était battue pendant de nombreuses semaines ! Elle serra sa baguette de toutes ses forces et se força à se calmer après avoir enfilée un bon pot de glace et avoir fait une balade à dos de Mamhud ,son poney favoris. Elle regarda son miroir, jouant avec une de ses mèches de couleur, les sourcils froncés.

Bon l'un était dans une cellule sombre et particulièrement sale, beaucoup de sang sur lui, l'autre ne dormait pas et s'entrainait tout le temps, il semblait fatigué, et l'idée du Malfoy emprisonner ne lui traversait quasiment pas l'esprit. La fée des gays étouffa un cri de rage et se pencha sur le cas Malfoy en premier, elle qui voulait partir sur un principe d'attirance plus forte que la haine et qu'ils finissent –enfin !- par coucher ensemble et de réaliser qu'ils adoraient ça –qui n'aimerait pas ? Mais non, Voiledemorve, étrange comme nom alors qu'on n'a pas de nez non ?, en avait décidé autrement. Maintenant elle allait devoir jouer sur la niaiserie de la séparation et du courage du brun… RAAAHHH elle était frustrée ! À quand les soirées de débauches ?Elle se força à se concentrer de nouveau, ses émotions s'amusant à faire le grand huit, et agita sa baguette au dessus du miroir.

Draco Malfoy était en position fœtale au fond de sa cellule, les yeux vides et frissonnants de froid. Il regardait droit devant lui, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Avant-hier encore il était en cour à penser à tout sauf à se retrouver ici, il se perdait dans ses sentiments et ses émotions le tiraillaient de partout, il lui semblait être une collégienne à réfléchir si oui ou non il avait une quelconque attirance pour Potter. Il en avait bien sur conclu que non, et que ce n'était que la fatigue à cause de ses nuits trop courtes qui le faisaient délirer. Il se levait avec des idées de tortures pour les autres maisons, passer la matinée à rire, l'après midi à flâner et le soir, le soir il pensait à un brun et s'endormait avec de drôles de rêves peuplé de petit brun et de fée en tutu multicolore….

Un nouveau frisson lui parcourut l'échine avant qu'un vent chaud l'enveloppe. S'il n'était pas aussi fatigué et faible, il aurait juré avoir vu un rayon de paillette l'envelopper…

Tout d'un coup ses pensées changèrent, et le brun qu'il détestait tant vint à lui manquer, il se dit qu'il aimerait bien pour une fois que sa légendaire inconscience et son courage soit diriger pour lui…

La fée de gays s'étouffa avec son oasis, elle avait peut-être immiscé l'image d'un beau brun torse nu se battant contre des Mangemorves, mais pas d'un héro amoureux venant le sauver…. Elle sourit cependant, ça marchait mieux que ce qu'elle espérait, mais grimaçait tout de même sur la niaiserie du blond, elle attendait plus de ….ferveur de sa part !

Elle haussa les épaules et d'un coup de baguette changea la vision de son miroir et se concentra sur le brun, en sueur dans la salle d'entrainement. Apparemment la « con sont à fond finale » serait proche, et d'après se qu'elle avait compris c'était à son protégé d'éclater la tête de cet impoli de Voiledemorve… oh elle n'allait pas le laisser faire tout seul !

Harry était concentré. Depuis que Voiledemorve avait attaqué le château, il s'entrainait et se préparait à la confrontation finale. Il ne pensait plus à Draco Malfoy, un traître qui était parti avec le serpent, il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu ne serait-ce qu'avoir une attirance pour le blond ! Harry en avait plus qu'assez de tout cela et il voulait en finir définitivement ! Enervé, il balança un sort sur le mannequin qui explosa, faisant voleter de bout de tissus par-ci par-là….

La fée des gays poussa un soupire d'exaspération et envoya une nouvelle petite trainée de poudre multicolore. Les pensées du Griffondor furent alors beaucoup plus claires. Si il était aussi énervé ce n'était que pour une chose, une chose qu'il (et il n'était pas seul) ne pardonnait pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait enlevé sa Némésis. La personne qui rythmait ses journées. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et il regarda suspicieusement les paillettes roses au sol avant d'hausser les épaules. Il était assez prêt maintenant !

La fée des gays agita son flamand rose dans la main qui se figea et elle tapa dans la petite boule à ses pied qui rentra directement dans le trou. Elle fit un petit saut victorieux et caressa son flamand avant de se rassoir à son bureau. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes ! Son Harry avait fait un discours qui avait touché tout le monde et ils étaient finalement partis en direction de Voiledemorve. Un nouveau paquet de pop corn salé/sucré dans les mains, tentant de deviner si c'était d'abord le sucré ou le salé au dessus, elle regardait avec l'œil pétillant le combat des Zaurors -une contraction de Zorro et warrior ? Elle haussa les épaules- et des Mangemorves. Elle donnait quelques petits coups de baguette par-ci par-là, assistant son brun dans sa folle envie de retrouver son blondinet et dans son combat contre Voiledemorve.

Et il le retrouva, se jetant sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, il le serra si fort qu'il reçu un grognement de mécontentement. Mais le blond, après un sourire et un regard plein de tendresse –« merlin pourquoi tant me tourmenter ? »- repris son masque fier lorsque les Zaurors entrèrent dans la cellule.

La fée des gays se détourna du miroir et regarda la personne face à elle avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

« -Bienvenue chez moi Voiledemorve…. »

/TATATALALALALALA HARDGAYFAIRY HARDGAYFAIRY TATATALALALALA/

La vie repris son court à Poudlard avec un poids énorme en moins. Pourtant malgré cela, Harry et Draco s'évitaient toujours même s'ils étaient beaucoup moins violents. La fée des gays déplorait cela. Elle pensait que l'acte d'héroïsme du brun aurait beaucoup joué mais ils semblaient réfléchir de leur côté. Et ça, elle ne l'appréciait pas. La fin de l'année approchait et s'ils mettaient trop de temps à réfléchir plus rien n'allait aller !

Elle poussa un énième soupir depuis que cela avait commencé et décida d'employer la manière forte.

Ni une ni deux, elle regarda chacun des deux et leur entourage, il leur manquait si peu si peu… elle était arrivée à faire un miracle mais ces deux là étaient trop idiots pour le comprendre ! Elle fit un bon dans son miroir et atterrit directement dans un couloir de Pouleaulard en pleine nuit. Elle fit voleter ses petites ailes bleues et violettes et s'approcha du brun qui marchait tranquillement dans le couloir sombre. Elle regarda derrière elle puis agita sa baguette qui recouvrit Harry d'un voile multicolore. Tout d'un coup il rougit et posa ses mains sur son entrejambes, le regard ahuri. Il n'avait eu qu'une simple image, une toute petite image, un mini flash…. Il dégluti et regarda droit dans la direction de la fée qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Il fila à toute allure sous le regard satisfait de la fée qui le suivit en voletant derrière lui. C'est avec une énorme joie qu'elle le vit entré dans la Salle sur demande-très bonne salle qu'elle avait crée avec merlin.

Elle agita ses ailes et le laissa là avant de filer à la recherche de Draco. D'un coup de baguette elle écarta ses amis qui partirent pour des raisons étranges laissant le Malfoy seul dans sa ronde de nuit. Elle fit exactement la même chose et Draco rougit d'un coup, se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir. Il fila lui aussi à toute allure et malgré les ordres de son cerveau qui lui intimait d'aller dans les toilettes les plus proches, son corps l'emmena directement devant la salle sur demande.

Ce qu'il y vit le fit frissonner et écarquiller les yeux.

La fée des gays entra elle aussi dans la pièce et regarda Harry se masturber et proliférer toute sorte de mots incompréhensibles avec un regard maternelle, d'un dernier coup de baguette magique, elle fit sortir un nom des lèvres du survivant avant de porter son regard sur Draco.

Elle avait réussi et sa mission arrivait à son terme. Elle s'approcha du miroir comme Draco s'approcha d'Harry et le traversa. Après tout, son fauteuil de bureau était bien plus confortable et elle aurait du pop corn pour apprécier le résultat de ses efforts.

/TATATALALALALALA HARDGAYFAIRY HARDGAYFAIRY TATATALALALALA/

Au final, malgré les longs passages de niaiserie à rendre malade son pays, le petit couple était très motivé pour les activités manuelles et la fée ne se lassait pas de les regarder. Mais elle avait un travail à accomplir et c'est avec un léger sourire qu'elle reprit ses fiches.

« -non…

-non…

-non…

-…Ooh… »

Elle regarda les deux fiches en se mordillant la lèvre, encore un blond et un brun….

Aragorn ET Legolas

…_**The End….?**_


End file.
